The Hive
by sugahandspice
Summary: Crossover with Digimon. A girl gang is expanding and new members are recruited. But they're on unpleasant terms with a boy gang and you can't choose who you fall in love with...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – I have to make it clear that there will be no Digimon in this fic, I am simply using the human characters. I haven't decided yet whether magic will be involved either. Please tell me what you think of this story idea and any other issues you have with me.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Sakura packed away her books and turned to her best friend.

"Tomoyo, can you come round my house tonight? There's no way I'm going to be able to finish that homework with out your help." The raven haired girl smiled.

"Of course you could Sakura! But I'll come anyway." The two girls smiled and walked out of the classroom side by side. The school hall ways were packed with students leaving. It was a Thursday, which meant they had one more day left of school before the summer holidays. Two whole months free of school, teachers, homework. Eight weeks to themselves. 56 days of no bullies constantly harassing them. To say Sakura and Tomoyo were looking forward to it was an understatement.

Sakura and Tomoyo were classed as nerds. Not because they were but because they didn't fit into any other category with their schools student body. They were to quiet to be in the popular crowd, their interests didn't place them with the drama, science or computer geeks and they weren't Goths or stoners or part of any gang. Most people saw them as just being there.

"Sakura, if you just told them who you are then maybe the bullying would stop." As Tomoyo spoke a tall, blond football jock pushed by both of them making them fall to the floor. Sakura laughed as she helped Tomoyo up.

"Do you really think me telling people who I really am will get everyone off our backs?"

"Who you really are Kinomoto?" A voice called out. The two girls turned to be greeted by a pair of crimson eyes.

"Hi Meilin." The honey haired girl looked down rather than at the tall black haired girl in front of her.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Sakura just shook her head in reply and stepped away from the girl.

"Hey Meilin don't scare them away, we need them remember?" A brunette called out from behind the Chinese girl. She pulled Meilin back before smiling at them.

"Hi, I'm Hikari Kamiya but you can call me Kari. This is my friend Yolei Inoue." She pointed to a tall, purple haired girl to her left who smiled.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura replied with a nod of her head. Kari smiled and Sakura knew instantly that this girl was different from the others. Tomoyo stepped forward.

"Excuse me for being rude, but what do you need us for?" Kari smiled then motioned for them to start walking.

"It's a long story but...we want you to join our gang." Sakura stopped dead.

"What?"

"Why don't we get something to drink them Meilin can explain everything." Yolei suggested and the four other girls agreed. They talked about various other things on the way to a small café and once there, Meilin chose a table outside and further away from the others.

"It started when me and Syaoran moved here from Hong Kong. We're cousins and I'm currently under his mother's care. We moved here because of some family problems she didn't want us involved with. Once we had moved here Syaoran and some of his friends started a gang, The Killer Sting. After a fight that me, Kari and Sora got involved with we decided we wanted to join. But its an all male gang. So we decided to start our own gang. We are The Queen Bees. And we want you to join us." Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other then at the three girls in front of them.

"Why us?" They asked in unison. Kari smiled.

"We've been watching you, for quite some time now. You've both got great potential. Plus we need more members and we'd like you to join us."

"We would have asked you sooner but we decide important things as a whole gang, some of our members we out of town so we had to wait." Yolei added.

"But why now?" Meilin sighed.

"My cousin is recruiting too many new members into his gang; we have to do the same to survive."

"So," Yolei leaned forward, "do you want to join?" Silence settled around them as Kari, Meilin and Yolei stared at Sakura and Tomoyo. The raven haired girl suddenly smiled.

"Of course we'll join! But I need to know something."

"What?"

"Do we have costumes and if we do can I design some?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as the other three girls stared at each other.

"Another Mimi." Yolei muttered as Kari leaned forward.

"Sure." Kari's agreement made the amethyst eyed girl squeal in delight. Meilin sighed then brightened.

"Now you can come to or headquarters."

"Headquarters?" Sakura asked as they paid and left the small café. Yolei nodded.

"Yep, the place where we meet and train and generally hang out."

"Its like a second home." Kari added as the five girls walked back to school. Once there Meilin led them towards a red Porsche.

"This is your car?" Sakura asked as Meilin pulled at her keys.

"Yep once you've properly joined the gang you'll get your own cars too."

"Properly joined?" The girls climbed in and Kari explained as they drove away. About ten minutes later and they pulled up in front of a large warehouse. Meilin pulled into the driveway and pulled out a remote control from the glove compartment. Pointing it at the brown doors in front of them you could see a red laser before the doors slid open. The black haired girl drove into a small area marked out for cars, an underground car park. Sakura and Tomoyo followed the other girls to a door in the corner to the right of the entrance. Kari indicated a keypad to the side of it.

"You'll get a code so you can enter. Everyone's is different but the system accepts them all." Yolei typed her four digit code into the little box and the door opened a moment later. It opened unto a very large room, with an open plan design. There was a staircase directly opposite them leading to a second floor. In one corner was a kitchen, with a long rectangular shaped dining table running down one side of the huge room. In the corner at the end of the table was a huge T.V screen built into the wall with chairs and sofas around it. The corner to their right was a padded area with benches in a square. And the fourth corner was full of sports machines like treadmills, rowing machines, exercise bikes and weight lifting machines. Sakura and Tomoyo just stared at their surroundings.

"Bathrooms and bedrooms are upstairs. There's a phone in the kitchen and there's a computer with an internet connection by the T.V." Meilin instructed as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"I expected it to be more ... lively." Tomoyo commented as she stepped away from Sakura and into the sofa area.

"The others will be here soon." Kari replied. "In fact someone's on their way in now."

"How do you know that?" The brunette turned to point at a flashing green light above the door they had entered through.

"The green light signals when someone we know is coming in. However, the red light signals when someone's using an old code or forcing their way in." The black door slid open as she finished talking and in strode a girl with bright pink hair.

"No need to fear, Mimi's here!" She declared as she walked past the two new members and started up the stairs. There she paused and turned back round.

"New members?" She asked as she stared at Sakura and Tomoyo. The older girl didn't wait for an answer and ran over to hug both of them.

"Oh I love new members! We can have a fashion show!"

"You like fashion?" Tomoyo cried and the two began a very fast conversation about their likes and dislikes. Sakura sighed and glanced at Kari.

"She won't stop talking for hours now."

Neither will Mimi." Kari laughed and Sakura smiled. They started to walk over to Yolei and Meilin when a high pitch squeal started and the light above the door flashed red. The door slid back twice as fast as usual and a figure stepped into the room, pointing a gleaming black gun.

"LOOK OUT!" Kari pushed Sakura to the floor as Yolei shouted the warning. Mimi and Tomoyo dived behind the sofas as the gun went off. Bullets flew everywhere as Meilin and Yolei sheltered behind the table, leaving Kari and Sakura in the middle of the open floor. The shooter turned to them.

"Kari!" Yolei slid a silver gun across the floor which the brunette picked up while Meilin kept the shooters attention on her. Turning to their attacker Kari began to shoot as Sakura stayed behind her. More gunshots filled the air as Yolei and Meilin backed Kari up. Sakura found it amazing that no one had been hurt yet. As she watched she noticed that Kari seemed to be the target of the shooter.

Another gunshot and Sakura suddenly pulled Kari to the right as a bullet whizzed past them. Both girls stared at each other before another gunshot brought them out of their daze. It was quickly followed by a thud. All six girls watched as the shooter crumbled to the floor and another girl stepped out from behind her. Her auburn hair shone, as did her brown eyes.

"Sora!" Yolei cried out as Mimi and Tomoyo ran to Kari and Sakura. Meilin came out from behind the table and joined the group.

"If you hadn't moved Kari when you did she would have been shot." She added bluntly to Sakura as Kari nodded. Sora smiled.

"New members huh? Well, welcome to The Queen Bees."

A/N – Don't worry, we'll be meeting the boys in the next chapter, so stay tuned folks!


	2. 1

Disclaimer – Unfortuanetely, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Thanks for the feedback, I've been really unsure about this story but now I'm ok. Please continue to tell me what you think, I need all the help I can get!

Sakura and Tomoyo spent their last day of term with the gang members, their new friends. They discovered that there were many other members in their school. As well as Meilin, Kari and Yolei in their year there were also Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. In the oldest year of their school there were three members, Mimi, Sora and Ruby. That was a total of eleven members in their school alone. Many more members were in other schools.

"Come on Sakura!" Tomoyo called from Meilin's car. The honey haired girl ran over to the car but didn't get in.

"I can't come to HQ straight away; I have to go home first. But I'll come as soon as I can!" Tomoyo started to climb out of the car but Sakura stopped her.

"Go and celebrate Tomoyo, I'll be there as soon as I can." The raven haired girl nodded slowly and closed the door. Meilin revved the engine and Tomoyo, Kari and Yolei waved as she drove away.

Sakura smiled and started to walk in the opposite direction. Five minutes later and she was away from the noise created by her school and walking next to a park. The road was silent and Sakura didn't look as she crossed the road.

The sound of breaks being slammed on hit her ears and the sight of a black car speeding towards her filled her vision. Sakura froze, right in the path of the oncoming car. Time seemed to slow as the black automobile slid towards her. Then time caught up and the car screeched to a halt inches in front of her.

The driver's seat door was flung open and out climbed a boy her age with messy brown hair and amber eyes that shone with emotion.

"What on earth did you do that for? I could have killed you!" His feelings were clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Sakura stuttered. "I didn't look."

"Too right you didn't look! I could have run you over!" Sakura took a deep breath as his words hit her. She could have been killed, never to see any of her family or friends again. A sob went through her body and she felt her hands start to shake.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I should have looked, I ..." Another sob raced through her body and the boy stepped forward.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I just got a shock when you appeared out of no where, we both did. I didn't mean to shout." Syaoran's voice was soft, surprising him more than the young girl. He was being nice? But he had to admit, he had been scared. He'd thought he would run her over and for some reason that had scared him. Much more than he wanted to admit. Another sob wracked through the girl's body and Syaoran told himself off for standing there while she was obviously upset.

"Let's get you home, what's your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto." Kinomoto? That rang a bell in his head but Syaoran ignored it.

"Well, Sakura, I'm Syaoran Li." His name set off a warning in Sakura's head but she couldn't concentrate, her thoughts were still on what could have happened. Syaoran put his hand on the brunette's shoulder and led her towards the passenger side of his car. She was obviously in shock and he needed to get her home. After making sure she was safely belted in he climbed in behind the driver's wheel and set off. Sakura closed her eyes and lent against the leather seat, the smell welcoming her.

"Don't go to sleep, you haven't told me where you live yet." The sound of him teasing her warmed Sakura and she smiled.

"And that would be bad because?"

"Then I'd have to take you home with me, hasn't your mother told you what men do when they take young girls home with them?"

"My mother died, a long time ago." Syaoran's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, plus what you said is wrong."

"Huh?" He was confused and that made Sakura giggle. Hearing her giggle made Syaoran smile.

"I'm in a car with a boy, not a man." He glared at her before smiling again. It had been a long time since a complete stranger had made him smile this much but it didn't feel wrong.

"We're still heading towards an unknown destination." He pointed out. The honey haired girl giggled before telling him her address. They were heading in the right direction so Syaoran kept driving. For the next 20 minutes they chatted about their interests and hobbies. Both of them found it strange that they could talk to the other so easily even though they hardly knew the other.

As they pulled up in front of her house Sakura sighed. She didn't want to leave the car, it was warm and talking to its owner had made her feel happy. She had almost forgotten about how she had met him.

"I now this is quite forward, since we've only just met and all but could I have your number?" Syaoran couldn't believe he was asking a girl for her number, usually it was girls asking him. Sakura smiled and nodded, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Sure, do you have any paper?" The amber eyed boy handed her a pen and notepad from the glove compartment. Sakura bent over it before handing it back again. Syaoran ripped a piece off and scribbled his own number down before letting her get out of the car.

Sakura was greeted by cold air as she stepped out of the black vehicle. She was about to close the door when Syaoran leaned over to talk to her.

"I'll call you later, so we can arrange when we can next meet up." Sakura grinned.

"It's a date." As her words left her mouth Sakura realized what she had said and colour flew into her cheeks.

"I mean -"

"A date is fine with me." Syaoran gave her another smile before closing the door himself. Sakura just stood stunned and watched as he sped away. Then a smile appeared slowly across her face and she walked into her house feeling very happy.

As she pulled out her keys, though, a red car screeched to a halt in front of her driveway and a raven haired girl jumped out of the passenger side.

"Sakura! We were so worried!" Tomoyo flung herself on her best friend as Kari and Meilin came up behind them.

"What? Why?"

"Sakura, you said you'd be at HQ over an hour ago! We thought something had happened to you!"

"Well, she thought something had happened to you." Meilin interjected and Kari elbowed her. Tomoyo glared at the other girl before turning back to Sakura.

"So, where have you been?"

"Let me just grab my stuff and then I can tell you on the way to HQ." The three girls nodded and minutes later Sakura was seated in the Back with Tomoyo while Meilin drove and Kari sat up front.

"What happened then Kinomoto?"

"This guy almost ran me over."

"WHAT?" Sakura jumped at Tomoyo's cry while Kari turned around to face her sharply.

"Bastard." Meilin muttered but Sakura shook her head.

"No he wasn't, it was my fault. I didn't look as I crossed the road. And he was really nice; he even gave me a lift home."

"Sakura! Do you know what guys could do with someone as naive as you? He could have attacked you!" Tomoyo's voice rose as she imagined terrible things happening to her friend. Kari leaned back and pinched her to bring her back to earth.

"Sakura isn't as naive as that." She pointed out.

"And he wasn't like that. He was really nice, he made sure I was okay and then we got talking and we have loads of things in common. He drove miles away from his own house to drop me home." As she finished they arrived at HQ and, once inside, Sakura had to explain to the other gang members what had happened.

"He sounds nice, was he hot?" Sakura's cheeks flushed at Mimi's question. She nodded and the older girl squealed.

"Sakura's got a boyfriend!" She chorused with Tomoyo. The other laughed.

"What was his name then?" Sora asked as she got up to get herself a drink. Sakura opened her mouth to answer when realization hit her. Syaoran Li – Meilin Li. He was Meilin's cousin, the leader of The Killer Sting. She gasped out loud without intending to. Noticing everyone's looks she gulped.

"I-I didn't ask him his name." She made up, not entirely lying. Syaoran had told her his name before she could ask him. The others all sighed when they heard her answer.

"Typical Sakura, along comes her knight in shining armor and she forgets to get his name!" The others laughed as Sakura grinned uneasily. Luckily, one of the older members of the gang, Ruby, staggered in drawing the attention away from Sakura. She was lucky this time, but could she really lie to her friends next time?

Syaoran strolled into the meeting, perfectly aware of the looks he was receiving. He was usually the first to get there when the gang met. This time he was the last, he hadn't noticed how much time he had spent with Sakura and worry nagged at him. As well as other feelings he didn't want to admit.

"Nice of you to show up." Eriol commented as Syaoran sat down in his chair at the head of the table. The brunette shot a glare at his friend who smiled back at him.

"Anyone else got a problem with my timekeeping?"

"Did you know that time was originally kept by -"

"Anyone else other than Yamazacki?" The other males in the room shook their heads and the latter fell silent as the gang leader glared at him. "Good, let's get down to business." With a nod a grey haired male stood and pointed a remote control at the wall. The picture of the globe vanished and pictures of weapons came into view.

"These photographs were taken on a surveillance mission of the Fiends of Humanity. As you can see they are very advance weapons that have few flaws. And this is not the first nor will it be the last delivery."

"Thanks Yukito." The grey haired male nodded before sitting down. "Any questions?"

"What are their flaws?" A blond called from further down the table.

"Well, they're very brittle in the middle section, around there." Yukito pointed the control and part of the picture of the weapon was highlighted. "A bullet from a normal gun could shatter it, making the weapon useless. Training will now include target practicing of aiming at that certain part." All the boys around the table nodded, taking the information in.

"Anything else?" A red headed boy cleared his throat, attracting the attention of his fellow gang members.

"Yes, I know you don't like hearing about your cousin's-" A glare settled over Syaoran's features as the young man spoke. "Gang but I have to inform you that she has been expanding. They now have enough members to challenge us if they wanted to."

"Which they won't."

"How do you know that?" A brunette called from one of the furthest seats away. Syaoran smirked.

"Because they have their own enemy gang to deal with, just like we do. Bringing them down would be more pleasurable than bringing us down."

"I disagree." A younger blond called out followed by murmurs of agreement.

"Although that is questionable, I believe Syaoran to have a point. While the Scarlet Witches are around to challenge The Queen Bees we don't have anything to worry about. All we have to do is keep an ear out; if anything happens then we can decide then." Eriol looked up and down the table to see nods of agreement. He smiled at Syaoran who just scowled at him.

"If that's it..." No one interrupted him so Syaoran continued. "This meeting is over; we meet again the night after tomorrow. Until then." Syaoran pushed his chair back and left the table, others following his example.

The manor in which his gang's headquarters was based on the top of a hill, near several warehouses and other manors. It was on the edge of the town, with several acres of land which they used for training exercises. The downstairs was completely devoted to the needs of the gang while upstairs were bedrooms, bathrooms and places they could meet and ... chill.

Syaoran headed for one of these rooms and sunk into a chair while switching the wide screen TV on. Now the meeting had finished his thoughts returned to the emerald eyed girl he'd meet earlier. He couldn't believe he'd said he wanted to go on a date, at first he'd only said it to embarrass Sakura but as he drove away he'd realized that he did want to go on a date with her, and that was scaring him.

"What's up, Syaoran?" The brunette jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see that several of his friends had followed him.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Syaoran glared at the brown haired male opposite him but Davis Motomiya just kept grinning.

"About Sa- the guns, the guns FoH have got their hands on." Syaoran slapped himself mentally for slipping up and almost saying the honey haired girl's name in front of the loud gossip of the gang.

"It's very interesting; I wonder how they managed to do it." Eriol commented as he entered the room followed by a blond boy and a short, brown haired boy. Syaoran stared at the short boy.

"Oh, new member." Eriol explained when he saw what Syaoran was looking at. "You already know T.K, this is Cody Hida. An expert in the fighting area of Kendo. He's here to enlighten our knowledge of it." Syaoran nodded at the new comer who nodded back before seating himself next to the blond.

"They must be working with someone or maybe even another gang." This comment came from the doorway as a black haired youth walked in.

"Have we any evidence for that theory, Ken?"

"Not at the moment but I'm working on it."

"Good, we need to get an advantage over them, especially now they have these brand new, ultra high tech weapons." Syaoran stated making Eriol smirk.

"Does this mean our leader will be on time for our next meeting?" Syaoran turned to glare at the azure eyed boy while the other boys in the room smiled.

"This is the first time your leader has ever been late for a meeting, unlike other members in this room." The accusation lay low in Syaoran's voice but it was there, several of the boys gulped uneasily. Silence settled in the room until the ring of a mobile phone interrupted it. Syaoran glared as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"Yes?" He snapped.

"Syaoran?" Came an uneasy voice, Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized who it was. All the boys in the room noticed the change in their leader and friend.

"Hey, hang on a sec." The brunette got up and left the room, aware again of the stares he was receiving, and walked along to his bedroom in the manor. After shutting the door he turned on a small device that destroyed the abilities of bugs before turning on some music then sitting down on his bed.

"Sorry about that."

"That's ok."

"I thought I was going to ring you?" An uneasy silence was his reply and Syaoran instantly knew something was wrong, he didn't know how he knew he just did.

"Are you ok? There's something wrong, something upsetting you. What is it?" Sakura gasped slightly on the other end of the line before gulping.

"I...I need to talk to you, but not now. It might not be safe." Syaoran frowned, that was a weird thing for a young girl to say. "Can you meet me tomorrow, for lunch?"

"Sure, is this going to be just a meeting or our first date?"

"We'll see. I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Wait, where are we meeting?" He heard a sigh the other side of the phone.

"Where? That was so stupid of me, not saying where." Syaoran felt that Sakura was talking to herself rather then him. But he still felt a rush of protectiveness.

"You are not stupid. If I can say, what you did was extremely cute."

"Really?" Sakura's voice relaxed and Syaoran smiled.

"Definitely. And if you've got nothing planned for tomorrow's venue, may I decide?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Syaoran grinned.

"It's a surprise." He then went on to arrange a time to pick her up before ending the call. Dropping his phone beside him on the bed, Syaoran lay back into the pillows. He was going to have to watch himself around this girl, she was different. And different could mean dangerous.

A/N – Hope you enjoyed that, I'll try to update soon. I'll be focusing on the cardcaptors characters for a while but not forever! Stay tuned folks!


End file.
